This invention relates to muzzle brakes for firearms, and more particularly to a muzzle brake with improved combat effectiveness.
Muzzle brakes for firearms typically include various baffles, ports and vents to reduce recoil and muzzle rise when firing the firearm. Many such muzzle brakes, when used in a combat situation, tend to direct concussion from combustion gases back to the shooter and personnel to the side of the shooter at a level that detracts from combat effectiveness. Further, it does not appear that these and other known muzzle brakes have effectively compensated for muzzle rise (i.e. upward movement of the muzzle) or sideward movement of the muzzle upon firing of the firearm, particularly as concerning sideward movement to the right for a right-hand shooter and to the left for a left-hand shooter.